Aposte Por Ti
by Miyu-Kun
Summary: Una noche a Sasuke le hacen una apuesta en donde tiene que enamorar a Sakura el acepta pero nunca estuvo en sus planes que la apuesta le afectara tanto
1. Chapter 1

introducción

Como en toda mañana en Konoha, el sol Salía tranquilamente para así empezar un nuevo día, pero siempre hay que acordarnos que no todos nos levantamos de la misma manera, porque en un departamento una pelirosa se estaba levantado acordándose que:

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Se me olvido que tenía que llegar temprano a encontrarme con mi equipo para una misión!

De repente se paró de un salto y se fue a duchar, cambiar y a comer lo más rápido que pudo. Salió cerró la puerta de su departamento y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Hola yo soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y soy una de las mejores Kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la hoja, yo soy un ninja de nivel jounin y soy muy hábil en cuanto al manejo del chakra y habilidades médicas. Bueno no hay mucho que decir de mi físico soy un poco alta, tengo el pelo rosado (por raro que suene) mis ojos son de color verde jade y mi cuerpo bueno…. No me quejo de el pero de lo que si me quejo es de los chicos que me persiguen todo el tiempo. Bueno en cuanto a mi personalidad se puede decir que soy paciente (pero siempre cierta persona hace que la pierda), un poco ruda

Inner: ¿un poco?

Cállate- dijo la pelirosa en sus pensamientos.

Bueno como iba diciendo puedo ser un poco ruda, pero también soy sensible y en cuanto a mis sentimientos debo decir que ahora no me interesa nadie

Inner: ¿Segura?

-Si segura-ya con impaciencia

Inner: Seguraa?

-Que sí- dijo ya harta la pelirosa

Inner: ¿no estas olvidando a alguien?

.-Haber dime a quien olvido

Inner: a nuestro querido sasuke-kun!

El ya no me gusta- grito la pelirosa un poco sonrojada

Inner: lo que tu digas

Después de unos 5 minutos llego donde la esperaba su equipo, con Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi que obviamente no ha llegado.

-Buenos días Naruto, buenos días Sasuke-Kun. Dijo una pelirosa algo agitada

-Buenos días Sakura-Chan. Dijo el rubio abrazándola

-Hmp. Buenos días. Dijo un Sasuke algo aburrido

El rubio hiperactivo es Naruto Uzumaki también tiene 17 y es uno de mis mejores amigos, el esta en el mismo nivel que yo, es alto, tiene los ojos de color azul, despistado, fuerte, tonto, pero tiene un gran corazón, es uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoja al igual que…

Inner: nuestro querido sasuke-kun

Cállate-dijo pensando al pelirosa

Como iba diciendo es uno de los mejores ninjas y es el poseedor del zorro de las nueve colas su sueño es el de poder llegar a ser hokage algún día, es muy divertido y es muy bueno en sus jutsus como en el multiclones de sombras o el jutsu sexy, casi se me olvida decir que es un gran fanático del ramen (en serio).

El pelinegro de hay es Sasuke Uchiha…

Inner: alias: Sasuke-sexy-simbol-Uchiha

No puedo entender como tu eres yo- dijo Sakura fastidiada

Bueno voy a seguir, Sasuke al igual que todos tiene 17 y también es uno de mis mejores amigos…

Inner: y novio

Que no lo es- grito Sakura en sus pensamientos

Inner: pero te gustaría que lo fuera

El no me gusta-Grito más fuerte en los pensamientos

Inner: pues a mi sí y yo soy tú y compartimos los mismos sentimientos

Qu…que-tartamudeaba Sakura

Inner: Gané vamos 1-0

Me rindo solo déjame seguir hablar sin interrupciones-dijo Sakura en sus pensamientos

Inner: Bueno

Sigamos, el también es un jounin, el es alto, fuerte, tiene el pelo de un color negro, sus ojos son de color azabache, es engreído, Frío, tiene un orgullo y un ego muy grande, cuando tenia 12 se marchó de Konoha y regreso después de cuatro años pero ya han pasado 1 año desde que volvió aunque ya no se comporta igual ya que ya conversa más con nosotros y nos trata como sus mejores amigos aunque todavía no sabemos porque volvió ya que todavía no ha cumplido su venganza, es el único sobreviviente de su clan y es uno de los más buscado por las chicas de Konoha ¡ah casi se me olvida mencionarles de su más importante característica, su hmp multiuso.

De repente en una nube de polvo apareció nuestro ex-sensei Kakashi diciendo:

-Disculpen la demora es que me encontré una ancianita en apuros y…

-Mentiroso-gritaron Naruto y Sakura a coro

El es Kakashi Hatake nuestro ex-sensei, el tiene 26 años, es alto, fuerte, tiene el pelo plateado, el también es un ninja de nivel jounin y un ex-ambu, el también es conocido como el ninja que copia, porque es poseedor del sharingan (sin ser del clan) pero algo que intriga a todos es su rostro debajo de la mascara que la oculta, algo que no aguantamos es lo pervertido que es porque siempre esta leyendo sus libros de icha icha paradise…

Inner: que pervertido

Eso no lo discuto, pero déjame hablar- dijo en sus pensamientos Sakura

Como iba diciendo a pesar de ser un pervertido es muy buena persona…

Inner: si no incluimos lo impuntual que es y las ridículas excusas que da

Tienes razón- dijo la pelirosa

-Y para que nos mando a llamar. Dijo el pelinegro

-Para decirles que hoy tienen el día libre. Indico el peliplateado

Todos caída al estilo anime

-Y para eso nos hizo madrugar. Gritó el rubio

- Bueno ya saben lo que dicen al que madruga Dios le ayuda

-Cállate. Gritaron Naruto y Sakura a Coro

-Bueno yo me marcho, Adiós. Dijo el peliplateado

Entonces desapareció en una nube de humo, todos se miraban con cara de fastidio mientras se dirigían a sus casas, se notaba un silencio incomodo hasta que:

-Ya se, porque no vamos a ichiraku

- Acaso solo comes ramen el pelinegro

-Cállate teme. Dijo el rubio

-Ya dejen de pelear. Gritó la pelirosa

- Pero el empezó. Dijo el rubio

-Hmp. Dijo el pelinegro

- Apenas son las seis de la mañana y ya se están peleando. Dijo la pelirosa

-Entonces vamos a Ichiraku. Dijo rogando el rubio

- Esta bien. Dijo la pelirosa

-Hmp. dijo el pelinegro

-Tomare eso como un sí

Mientras caminaban a Ichiraku Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y le dijo algo en el oído, que Naruto al escuchar gritó:

-¡queeeeeee! ¿Cómo que yo invito?

-tu no tienes problema verdad Sakura. Dijo Sasuke

-No sasuke-kun. Le respondí con una sonrisa

Mientras Sakura y Sasuke comían tranquilos Naruto miraba con lágrimas su monedero en forma de rana.

-Tranquilo Naruto con unas misiones de rango A recuperaras ese dinero. Dijo la pelirosa

-Pero como se trata del dobe y el poco talento que tiene va a tener que hacer 20 misiones por lo menos

-Cállate teme. Gritó Naruto

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke discutían, nuestra pelirosa ya se había marchado y después de unos minutos:

-¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan? Preguntó el rubio

-Seguro que se fue porque no aguanto tus tonterías dobe. Dijo el pelinegro

-O no aguanto tu cara teme. Dijo el rubio

-Ya basta, me voy de aquí.

-Espera teme, quieres venir esta noche a mi casa.

-para que.

-es que voy a dar una fiesta ¿vienes o no?

-hmp.

-espera, antes de irte puedes también decirle a Sakura-chan es que yo tengo que avisarle a alguien mas. Dijo sonrojado

-esta bien, pero no puedo creer que te tome tanto tiempo invitar a Hinata

-que…que como sabes que vo...voy a invitar a hinata?

-hay que ser Naruto para no darse cuenta

-hay que ser Naruto? A que te refieres teme

Pero que idiota es, ni siquiera sabe que lo estoy insultando- al rato sabrás que es. Dicho esto Sasuke se marchó

Después de un rato Sasuke encontró a Sakura hablando con hinata debajo de unos arboles entonces fue donde ellas y se puso atrás de Sakura:

-hola Sakura, Hinata.

-aaaaaah, Sasuke pero que susto me diste. Gritó Sakura

-ho… hola Sasuke. Dijo Hinata

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-kun? dijo Sakura

-Buscándote. Dijo Sasuke

Inner: oíste, Sasuke-kun nos estaba buscando seguro nos va a invitar a salir

-Cállate dijo la pelirosa en sus pensamientos

- Hinata puedes dejarnos a solas.

-Si ya me marcho, hasta mañana. Después de esto Hinata se fue

Inner: acaso estamos soñando el quiere estar a solas con nosotras

En ese momento Sasuke se sentó enfrente de Sakura haciendo que se sonrojara y fue entonces cuando habló:

-Sakura vine para…

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar de hablar se escucho un grito que provenía de ichiraku:

- Temeeeeeeeee

-ahora es que Naruto se viene a dar cuenta que lo insulte

- ¿Qué fue eso Sasuke-kun?

- fue Naruto

- ¿y porque gritó?

- Es que hace un rato el me pidió un favor porque el iba a hablar con alguien y no iba a poder hacerlo entonces yo le dije que porque iba a tardar tanto hablando con Hinata y me preguntó todo sonrojado de cómo sabia y yo le dije que hay que ser Naruto para no darse cuenta y ahora es que ese dobe se viene a dar cuenta que lo insulte

- ¿y que es lo que me querías decir?

-quería invitarte a una fiesta

-U… Una fiesta. Dijo completamente sonrojada

- si. Pero por desgracia es del dobe, es esta noche ¿puedes venir?

-disculpa Sasuke-kun, pero esta noche tengo que ir a una misión que me asigno Tsunade en el país del té y no creo que llegué antes del amanecer pero voy a tratar de llegar temprano.

-entiendo

-Sasuke-kun yo ya me tengo que ir a prepara para la misión adiós.

-adiós


	2. La fiesta la apuesta

**Bueno si no me dejan reviews no lo continuo Jujuju!!**

**haha bueno estoy un poco rara nunca habia hecho un sasusaku y nadie me apolla u.u**

**bueno los espero adios espero les guste  
**

Capitulo 2: la fiesta, la apuesta

Ya era de noche y cierto pelinegro que ya todos conocemos se estaba preparando para ir a la fiesta, después de unos minutos llegó a la casa de Naruto y llamó:

-ey dobe abre

-ya voy teme. Dijo el rubio pero al abrir se extraño de no ver a Sakura

-oye teme porque Sakura-chan no vino

-porque Tsunade le asigno una misión

-esa vieja siempre arruina todo

-y ¿Por qué me preguntaste a mi porque no vino?

-es que pensé que ella iba a venir contigo. Dijo Naruto con voz pícara

-y porque piensas eso dobe.

-porque pensé que le ibas a decir para que vinieran juntos

-cállate teme. Dijo algo sonrojado

-entonces vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí parado a contemplar el paisaje

-bueno ver el paisaje no suena mal

-Solo pasa teme

Después de eso empezó la fiesta algunos bailaban, otros hablaban, otros bebían pero cierto pelinegro se estaba aburriendo en esa fiesta

--  
En el bosque había cierta pelirosa que estaba algo triste por no poder haber ido a la fiesta

- que lastima, no pude ir a la fiesta.

Inner: y todo por culpa de esa vieja, ahorita estaríamos bailando con nuestro Sasuke-kun

- bueno vamos a terminar esta misión rápido para ver si llegamos a la fiesta

--

Mientras tanto en la fiesta de Naruto, Sasuke ya harto se dispuso a irse de la fiesta pero alguien lo detuvo:

-¿Por qué te vas sasuke-teme?

- porque esta es la fiesta más aburrida que he ido

-pero que culpa tengo yo de que Sakura-chan no este aquí para que la saques a… pero Naruto se vio interrumpido por un golpe de parte de Sasuke que apenas pudo esquivar

-cállate dobe me voy e aquí

-espera, no te gustaría ir a la mesa donde están los chicos y jugar un rato apostando

-suena interesante

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a la mesa en donde se encontraban: Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba

- y bien como vamos a jugar esto. Dijo Sasuke

-Todos vamos a decir un número de 2 al 12 se tiran los dados y el número que salga si lo dijo alguien este se le hace una apuesta a la persona que quiera sino lo acepta tendrá que hacer un castigo.

-Suena interesante

-Bueno empecemos todos digan un número

Sasuke: 10

Naruto: 5

Ino: 7

Sikamaru: 12

Chouji: 3

Kiba: 8

Se tiran los dados y sale 7 entonces kiba le pregunto a Ino:

- y ¿a quien vas a reta? Dijo Kiba

-a Shikamaru

-¿Por qué a mi?

-tu cállate y escucha, te apuesto a que no eres capaz de bailar en la mesa enfrente de todos y si no lo haces tendrás que transformarte en mujer y cortejar a Neji

-Que problemático. Dijo Shikamaru y empezó a bailar y todos se rieron de el a exención de Sasuke

--

-que bueno que no me tarde tanto en la misión

Decía una Kunoichi algo apurada por llegar a una fiesta pero para mala suerte de ella no iba a hacer así, después de unos segundos de saltar en árbol en árbol un kunai casi le hace daño entonces ella paro agarro un kunai y dijo:

- Los cobardes que tiraron ese Kunai salgan o…

-O ¿Qué? Pequeña niñita. Dijo un ninja de la niebla que había salido de unos arbustos acompañados de cuatro ninjas más

- O se van a arrepentir

- si tu que nos vas a hacer, es una buena broma tu una peliteñida hacer que cinco chunnin de la niebla se arrepientan eso es imposible

-¿Cómo me has llamado? Dijo Sakura con una enorme vena en la frente

- veo que además de inútil eres sorda, yo te dije que eras una pe-li-te-ñi-da

Inner: Sakura prepárate por que estos tipos no salen de aquí vivos. Dijo sonándose los nudillos y con llamas en los ojos

En ese momento empezó una batalla entre la hoja y la niebla que en donde Sakura resulto ganadora, pero en el lugar en donde fue la batalla habían cinco chunnin ya sin vida debido a la furia de una pelirosa algo sensible en cuanto al color de su pelo. Sakura estaba concentrada en correr los más rápido que podía para llegar a la fiesta pero lo que ella no sabia es que más de la mitad de las aldeas de la niebla y del sonido se los iba a encontrar por el camino.

--

- Digan un número. Dijo Naruto emocionado

Sasuke: 4

Naruto: 9

Ino: 7

Shikamaru: 12

Kiba: 6

Chouji: 10

Hinata: 11

Se tiraron los dados y salió 9

- si es mi turno dattebayo, bueno yo apuesto a que tu no puedes enamorar a Sakura-Chan, teme. Dijo susurrándole al oído a Sasuke

- quéee, no eso no lo voy a hacer, además no le quiero volver a darle falsas ilusiones. Lo ultimo lo dijo de una forma en que solo el lo escuchara.

- anda hazlo teme además sino lo haces tendrás que usar un bikini y pasear por toda Konoha.

Bueno si elijo a Sakura la podría volver a lastimar pero no estaría mal estar mas tiempo con ella, pero que estoy diciendo pero si elijo lo otro mi orgullo quedara por el piso.

-elijo la primera

Después de eso todos dicen un número

Sasuke: 5

Naruto: 7

Ino: 9

Shikamaru: 3

Kiba: 4

Chouji: 12

Hinata: 10

Y para la "gran" suerte de Naruto salio 5 entonces vio a Sasuke con cara de por favor no te pases entonces Sasuke habló

- apuesto que no eres capaz de no comer ramen por 2 meses dobe

-noooooo, todo menos eso

- y si no lo haces tendrás que robarle un beso a Tsunade en los la-bi-os.

- elijo la primera por que con lo otro Tsunade me puede matar

Después de eso todos siguieron jugando y riendo pero Naruto se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared diciendo: por que invente este juego

--

En un bosque casi completamente destruido por las batallas que habían ocurrido se encontraba una Kunoichi de la hoja algo cansada por haber tenido que pelear con más de la mitad de los ninjas del sonido y de la niebla pero su inner seguía dándole esperanza:

Inner: vamos apúrate que podemos llegar a tiempo

- Si claro ya que todas las fiestas duran hasta la 1 de la madrugada

Inner: no importa tenemos que ir con nuestro Sasuke-kun

-con que de ahí sacas las esperanzas. Dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza

Mientras que Sakura mantenía una discusión con su inner la fiesta ya se había terminado y todos se habían marchado a sus casas a exención de Sasuke que ya estaba apunto de marcharse cuando escucho un grito que provenía de la puerta de la casa:

-Temeee. Gritó Naruto

- ¿Qué sucede dobe? ¿Eh que hace Sakura aquí?

- Parece que se desmayo, tu sabes algo de esto teme

- Seguro que se exigió mucho en la misión para llegar a la fiesta y se desmayo del cansancio

- oye teme porque no te la llevas y empiezas con la apuesta. Dijo con la voz pícara

- Cállate usurantokanchi y por supuesto que me la voy a llevar

- con que tiempo a solas ¿eh?

- claro que no dobe, pero si la dejo aquí va a correr peligro. Dijo tomando a Sakura en brazos y marchándose a su casa

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y Sasuke se la llevo a su habitación acostándola en su cama, el le quito unos mechones de cabello de la cara y la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro diciendo:

- Voy a tener que tener cuidado con esta apuesta por que sino me puede afectar a mi también.

**Reviews o no la continuo GG!! ^-^!~**


	3. El Comienzo Y ¿Qué Es Un Inner?

Capítulo 3: el comienzo y ¿Qué es un inner?

En una habitación de la mansión Uchiha entraba por la ventana unos cuantos rayos de sol que caían justo en el rostro de Sakura, que gracias a ellos se fue despertando poco a poco pero cuando se levanto vio a una persona que hizo que se sonrojara:

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? Sasuke-Kun

- Querrás decir mi casa

- ¿Cómo dices?

- estoy diciendo que tu estas en mi casa

- ¿y como llegué aquí?

- yo te traje

- ¿y por qué? Dijo sonrojada

- porque a la 1 de la madrugada el dobe te encontró desmayada en su puerta y no te iba a dejar con el para que te despertaras rodeada de basura y te traje a mi casa para que descansaras.

- arigato

Inner: Kyaaaaa, escuchaste el nos trajo por que quiso

- Estoy haciendo el desayuno si te quieres asear el baño esta a la izquierda al salir de la habitación

-arigato

Mientras Sasuke se iba a la cocina para preparar el desayuno Sakura iba al baño para asearse pero se le olvido que tenía la ropa muy sucia y no podía ponérsela otra vez así que tuvo que llamar a Sasuke

-Sasuke-Kun

-dime

- me podrías prestar una camisa para cambiarme

- claro, agarra la que quieras

Sakura al escuchar eso se fue a la habitación de Sasuke para buscar la camisa pero una molesta voz le interrumpió:

Inner: kyaaaaaaa, estamos en la habitación de nuestro Sasuke-sexy-simbol-Uchiha

_-¿por qué te emociona tanto?_

Inner: porque somos la primeras en estar en su habitación y somos las primeras en estar en su cama además vamos a ponernos una camisa de el y quizás podamos darle una que otra sorpresita

_- ya esta surtiendo efecto el estar tanto tiempo con Kakashi- sensei_

Inner: solo habré ese cajón y busca algo que ponernos

Pero cuando Sakura abrió el cajón no encontró una camisa sino que encontró algo que la hizo ponerse tan roja que podía poner celoso a un tomate, porque lo que estaba en ese cajón era la ropa interior del Uchiha.

Inner: mira ahí esta lo que esconde "eso" de nuestro Sasuke-Kun ¡oye! ¿Por qué lo cierras?

_- porque a mi eso no me interesa yo solo quiero una camisa_

Ella cerró el cajón y abrió el armario en donde consiguió varias camisas del Uchiha y agarró una que le quedaba algo larga y se fue a duchar después de unos minutos salió de la ducha y se cambió, bajo a la cocina pero cuando iba pudo notar que ya la mesa estaba puesta entonces escucho que Sasuke la llamaba:

- Sakura baja que… pero no pudo continuar porque se quedo embobado por lo que sus ojos observaban ya que Sakura lleva puesta una de sus camisas y esta le quedaba 7 dedos encima de la rodilla y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación-ya esta lista la comida. Termino de decir algo sonrojado

- Ya estoy aquí Sasuke-Kun ¿desayunamos?

-Hmp

Después de eso los dos se sentaron a comer y Sakura al comer las bolas de arroz dijo:

-mmm que rico esta

_Parece una niña pequeña_

.- ¿y dime como fue la fiesta?

- fue muy aburrida, no te perdiste de nada

-ya veo

- oye y porque llegaste tan cansada anoche ¿acaso tu misión era difícil? _pero que estoy diciendo_

Inner: ¡Sasuke esta preguntando por nosotras!

- la misión en sí fue muy fácil pero lo que me retraso fue que en el camino de regreso me encontré con muchos ninjas de la niebla y del sonido y me imagino que ya sabes como terminaban nuestros encuentros.

- ¿y por qué terminaban peleando?

-porque los muy idiotas me insultaban y me decían peliteñida. Dijo con una vena en la frente

- por lo menos ya sé que jamás debo decir esa palabra enfrente de ti. _Pero ¿por qué me estoy comportando de esta manera? _

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura riera un poco después de eso el desayuno paso tranquilo y Sakura preparó para irse

- Muchas gracias Sasuke-Kun por haberme cuidado esta noche, me quedaría un rato más pero tengo que ir con Tsunade a entregarle el informe de la misión.

- eh Sakura

- Si

-te vas a ir así

- a que te kyaaa. Dijo al ver como iba vestida- se me olvido que llevo una de tus camisas puestas si voy así con Tsunade va a mal pensar

- ¿y por que no vas a tu casa y te cambias?

-Por qué en el trayecto me pueden ver y de seguro se lo dicen a…

Pero fue interrumpida ya que unos brazos la levantaron uno sujetando su espalda y el otro sus piernas, ella levantó su rostro y vio el rostro de un pelinegro algo rojo.

- ¿Sa…sasuke-kun? ¿Pero que?

-si te llevo te notaran menos ¿nos vamos? Dijo volteándose para que Sakura no notara el leve sonrojo que tenía.  
-eh…sí

Entonces Sasuke salió de la casa con Sakura en brazos para dirigirse a la casa de ella, el trayecto era corto pero para ellos dos era una eternidad ya que para una Sakura le parecía que era un sueño del cual non quería despertar y para Sasuke que no sabía por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera, los dos no se atrevían a mirar al otro ya que estaban algo avergonzados cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura el abrió la puerta y entró, el se quedo parado viendo cada rincón de la casa pero se le olvido un detalle:

- etto Sasuke-kun ya me puedes bajar

- ah si claro. Dijo sonrojado

- si quieres te marchas y después de que hable con tsunade te…

- yo te acompaño

-¿qu…que?

- que te acompaño ya que yo también tengo que hablar con Tsunade

Después de eso Sakura subió a su habitación para cambiarse mientras que Sasuke la esperaba en la sala cuando:

¿? Veo que ya te están funcionando las hormonas ¿eh? Romeo

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Dónde estas?

¿? Yo soy tu inner y estoy dentro de ti

-_ ¿inner? ¿Qué es eso? Dijo en voz alta_

- primero baja la voz que nos van a creer loco, segundo se pude decir que yo soy esa persona que esta dentro de ti que dice la verdad de tu sentimientos por más que lo niegues, tercero solo tu puedes escucharme así que habla en tus pensamientos ¿quieres? O vas a dejar sordo a más de uno

_- ¿y por qué apareces ahora?_

- porque es la primera vez que veo que nenecitas mi ayuda con Sakura

_- ¿queeee?_

- acaso eres sordo o qué, estoy aquí para ayudarte con Sa-ku-ra

Mientras en la sala había una discusión en el cuarto de Sakura había una discusión algo parecida:

Inner: hoy Sasuke-kun si a estado raro

_-si_

Inner: además de que se ha ofrecido a llevarnos

_- si es algo raro en el_

Inner: pero te gusto estar cerca de el

_- si y mucho ¡ey! Espera eso no es verdad _

Inner: te atrape, al fin admitiste que te gusta

_- que no me gusta por milésima vez_

Inner: lo que tu digas

Después de esas discusiones Sakura termino de cambiarse y bajó donde estaba Sasuke que al verla:

Inner Sasuke: valla que valió la pena la espera

_-es cierto_

El motivo de que Sasuke y su inner se quedaran así es porque Sakura se había puesto una franela de tiras de color blanco que no llegaba a cubrir su ombligo, una falda que le quedaba cinco dedos encima de la rodilla y una sandalias de color beige, Sasuke se había quedado embobado pero de repente vio que sakura se acercaba mucho a él, Sakura fue reduciendo el espacio que los separaba cada vez más hasta que puso un pañuelo en la nariz de Sasuke y le dijo:

- ¿por qué te sale sangre por la nariz Sasuke-kun?

Inner Sasuke: y yo que pensaba que nos iba a besar

_- si claro, esto me pasa por pedirle prestado ese libro a Kakashi_

En ese momento Sakura puso su mano en la frente de él preguntadole:

- ¿por qué estas tan rojo? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

-no…no estoy bien… no te preocupes

Después de ese malentendido se marcharon y se fueron a la torre de la hokage al llegar se dieron cuenta que Kakashi y Naruto también estaban ahí hasta que Tsunade le dirigió la palabra a Sakura y a Sasuke:

- al fin llegan

- ¿por qué dice eso Tsunade-sama? Dijo Sakura

- porque mande a cinco ambus a buscarlo pero veo que se tardaron mucho en encontrarlos

- en realidad a nosotros nos no dijeron nada pero veo que nos mando a buscar hace un buen rato ya que Kakashi ya está aquí. Dijo Sakura

- el llego antes que ustedes porque le dije que viniera a la medianoche, bueno el motivo del porqué los llamé es por que les voy a asignar una misión de rango…

- si vieja al fin una misión

- NARUTO ¿CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO MELLAMES VIEJA?, bueno lo que les iba diciendo es que tienen una misión de rango B que se trata de entregar unos pergaminos al país del sol, son dos los pergaminos que tienen que entregar por separados así que tendrán que separarse en parejas al llegar al país del té, las parejas son:

Sasuke y Sakura

Kakashi y Naruto

- La misión comienza mañana ya pueden retirarse

-hai. Dijeron todos y se fueron, después de caminar un rato Kakashi se detuvo para informarles sobre la partida de la misión

- bueno yo me voy, mañana a las cinco de la mañana nos encontramos en el puente- y después de decir esto desapareció en una nube de humo, después de esto los tres se fueron a sus casa a prepararse para una misión pero cierto pelinegro ya estaba planeando algo para la misión de mañana


End file.
